


The Sleepy City Is Dreaming The Night Time Away

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Misogyny, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Pandora Lovegood wants to prove everyone she can do anything and everything she sets her mind into.
Kudos: 5





	The Sleepy City Is Dreaming The Night Time Away

Games. The kinds of that children play.

But not quite, because Pandora Lovegood was not your typical mother. She was not the one to stick to the mindless rules, not when you could make up your own ones. She was an inventor, a genius, a force to be reckoned with, and she was not going to follow man-made boundaries just because everyone else before her had done so.

With those thoughts in mind, Pandora travelled to Godric's Hollow. It was a magical place, and not just because what happened to Lord Voldemort. It all started with Ignotus Peverell and his Invisibility Cloak. Pandora didn't believe the old fairy tales telling that the Cloak was made by the Death himself. No, it was just a tale – the Peverell brothers had all been talented wizards, and Ignotus had probably made the Cloak himself. Pandora's greatest wish was to find out _how_ Ignotus had accomplished his task and then replicate it. It could be the spell that would finally get Pandora the recognition she sought.

Still in this day it was hard to be a witch amongst the wizards, especially when it came to experimenting with spells. Witches were only supposed to be tinkering with "lesser" spells, such as those connected with household chores, cooking and childcare. The more important ones were to left with the stiff, old wizards who still thought it was 1782 and were not letting anyone change their minds. But Pandora didn't want to invent yet another cleaning spell, or improve a baby soothing one. No. She hadn't been the top of her year for nothing, and she was going to prove that to everyone who had ever doubted her. Let them talk. She was going to show them she was not an ordinary witch. And what would be a better way to do so than solve the mystery of the infamous Invisibility Cloak?

Many years later Pandora was still looking for the answers. It didn't help her quest that most of the notes left by Ignotus had either vanished throughout the years, or were in the possession of one Bathilda Bagshot. And Bathilda guarded her possessions jealously and wouldn't let anyone near them, not even for scientific purposes! What a hag!

_(Pandora thought silently to herself it was probably because of Grindelwald. Nobody in their right mind would want to admit that they had given their maniac Muggle-killing grand-nephew access to the largest library of Wizarding history after Hogwarts, which had led to some terrific results. Then again, Pandora wasn't quite sure if Bathilda still had all her crayons in the box so to speak.)_

So Pandora did what she could with the resources she had, and one day she woke up thinking "This is the spell I've been looking for!" A spell that could make her famous, a spell that would be remembered later on as the great spell invented by Pandora Lovegood. And it was only fitting she would test out her new spell at Godric's Hollow, because it would add the importance to her discovery.

Luna was there with her, of course she was, the sweet little child. Pandora could show the world that she could be both fantastic inventor and a great mother – those two worlds could very well overlap. She could do it.

Pandora checked her notes one final time before taking a last long look at Luna. It was time.


End file.
